Treatment of liquids and gases by magnetic field is well known and has been described in many patents. Exemplarily, such treatment is known to essentially alter fuel properties, which leads to better combustion of the fuel, etc. This invention however opens up a new approach to designing devices capable of efficient magnetic treating the fluid flows, such as hydrocarbon fuel (liquid or gas), a seawater solution, and so on.